rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby Rose/Image Gallery
__TOC__ Official Graphics RedSil.png|Ruby's silhouette RubyReveal.png|Official design reveal Christmas2012.png|Merry Christmas! Ruby Rose - Full Portrait4.jpg|Full portrait of Ruby RubySketch.png|Early sketches of Ruby TeamRWBY.png|Ruby, alongside the other members of Team RWBY File:Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif|Full 3D Ruby model turnaround.(Click to animate)|link=http://images.wikia.com/rwby/images/c/cb/Rwby ruby turnaround by montyoum-d639ud5.gif Image.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer RubyCredits.png|Ruby's silhouette during the ending credits. RTX_Ruby_Weiss.jpg|A promotional image of Ruby Red_Like_Roses_Part_II_600x600.jpg|Ruby on a cover of Red Like Roses Part II Twitter Rubychalkboard.png|Drawing done in the Rooster Teeth office RubyFacialRigs.png|Ruby facials rig Ruby Happy.png|Ruby enjoying herself Over the rainbow!.png|When Monty doesn't sleep... BJPKrz0CQAAvvkM.png|White Castle?... Ruby and Weiss.png|"Gettin' reeaal tired of your nonsense, Ruby" BI3N6KTCcAAxAbJ.png|Monty really liked this frame in the episode he's working on RubyDrawn.png|Ruby drawn by Miles RWBYBand.png|Rocking out RubyxYang.png|Sisters 4evah Screenshots "Red" Trailer Cliffside Altar.png|Ruby at the beginning of her trailer Snowy_Forest2.png|Ruby walking through the forest take aim.png RubySlice.png|Sweeping moon shot Blur.png|"Blurring speed" Hyperdrive.png|Ruby using the Cross Shot's recoil to further increase her speed Crescent Rose - Sniper.png|Ruby firing Crescent Rose Hint.png|Monty's hint pertaining to a hidden fact in Ruby's trailer metal rain.png|Raining bullet casings "Yellow" Trailer RubyYang.png|Ruby and Yang Xiao Long Opening RWBYintro 00012.png|Ruby during the opening credits. RWBYintro 00007.png|Ruby fighting alongside Weiss. RWBYintro 00001.png|Ruby and the mysterious White Cloak. Hero shot.PNG|Hero shot Ruby Rose Episode1 00004.png|Weapons. Totally not an obsession... Episode1 00013.png|Are you...robbing me? ruby smile ep1.png|Smiling at the camera! Episode1 00018.png|Ruby, preparing to fight Roman Torchwick and his henchmen. Episode1_00027.png|"Okay if I go after him?" Episode1 00050.png|Trying to take out Cinder Fall Episode1 00054.png|Can I have your autograph? Episode1 00055.png|*Didn't get autograph* RubyGlyndaLecture.png|Ruby being lectured by Glynda RubyEep.png|Eep! Episode1 00057.png|Ruby meets Ozpin Episode1_00059.png|Eat all the cookies! KungFuRuby1.png|"..But now I'm all like Huo~..." KungFuRuby2.png|"Wa-chaa~..." KungFuRuby3.png|"Ha-oh~..." RubyCareerOutOfIt.png|"...might as well make a career out of it" GittyRuby.png|Ruby is gitty about becoming a Huntress RubyYaKnow.png|Am I right, yall? Am I right? RubyHuggedByYang.png|"Pwez stahp!" Aw.png|On the airship with Yang Episode1 00070.png|Ruby meets Vomit Boy The Shining Beacon Episode2 00008.png|OMG! Weapons!! Episode2_00011.png|Ruby still loves Crescent Rose Episode2_00014.png|Ruby being lectured by Weiss Episode2 00016.png|Err, sorry? Episode2_00023.png|Really, really sorry Episode2 00031.png|Ruby and Blake. Episode2_00033.png|Ruby, alone in front of the school Episode2 00035.png|A helping hand from Jaune. Episode2 00038.png|It's a scythe, and a sniper rifle. Isn't it gorgeous? Episode2 00042.png|Wouldn't it weigh the same? The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 Episode3 00002.png|I THINK this is where we're supposed to go... Episode3 00007.png|"How's your first day sis?" Vlcsnap-2013-08-01-17h50m23s169.png|"Crabby Girl" Episode3 00011.png|"Ahh! Sis!! It's happening again!" Episode3 00012.png|"Read this and never speak to me again!" Episode3 00019.png|Writing to people back at Signal. Ruby in PJs.png|Sooo much like a sleepover! Episode3 00026.png|Trying again... Episode3_00029.png|Ruby's awkward smile ruby punches yang.png|Sisterly love sounds like "BIFF!" Episode3 00034.png|Victorious against her sister! Episode3 00036.png|Team RWBY - Together for the first time The First Step RWBY4_002473.png|"Myyy... Prrreciouuusss...! Ep400011.png|"I. Drink. Milk!" Ep400030.png|Shouldn't this be the other way around? Ep400035.png|Bad news - They choose your team Ep400037.png|Brave smile on! Ep400039.png|''WHAT!'' Ep400044.png|Ready for action! The First Step, Pt.2 RubyE52.png|Going in for a landing. RubyE55.png|Solid landing RubyE57.png|Gotta go fast! RubyE59.png|There's always Jaune... RubyE510.png|...he's funny... RubyE511.png|...but not very good in a fight. RubyE512.png|There's also Blake. RubyE513.png|She likes books... RubyE514.png|...but I don't think I could hold a conversation with her. RandWE51.png|Ruby runs into Weiss in the forest Ruby_You_Came_Back.png|You came back~! RandWE55.png|Ruby, she's not slow The Emerald Forest RWBY6_003284.png|MY KILL RWBY6 003471.png|We need to work on this 'teamwork' thing a bit... RWBY6 003779.png|Okay, let's try this one again RWBY6 003786.png|Enough for two, if they can work out how to divide it up RubyandWeiss6.png|This would be badass if they were actually working together... RWBY6_005384.png|That poor tree didn't see it coming... The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 Ep7 ruby.png|Waiting for Weiss to get out of her indecision loop Ep7 rubyweiss2.png|Ruby touches one of Weiss's sore spots Ep7 rubyweiss.png|Being dragged along by the bossy girl Ep7 ruby4.png|Ruby mocks Weiss's... issues Ep7 rubyfalling.png|Falling without a landing strategy Players and Pieces ep8_00001.png|Hitching a ride on a Grimm! ep8_00004.png|Jaune Makes the intercept! ep8_00005.png|Seeing Beowolf! ep8_00006.png|Watching Jaune hanging around ep8_00019.png|NORA!!! BlakeDidSheJust2.png|Yup, she just blew up! ep8_00021.png|Looking (up) for her team-mate Episode_8_Thumb.png|"She'll be fine." PyrrhaCollapsed.png|Ooh...that must hurt. ep8_00028.png|No Fear ep8_00029.png|Okay, maybe this wasn't such a good idea... ep8_00031.png|One, from land, two from the air... ep8_00033.png|Nailed by her cape ep8_00034.png|It doesn't get closer than that! ep8_00035.png|Weiss declares a truce Normal knees.png|"Normal knees" ep8_00036.png|Glad her sister is still okay ep8_00037.png|The Relic ep8_00039.png|The Knight and the Rook ep8_00041.png|A born leader ep8_00055.png|Fighting alongside her team Ruby_and_Weiss_Can_You_Make_the_Shot.png|Can you make the shot?... ready to launch.png|Only get one shot. Ruby.PNG|FIRE!!!! ep8_00062.png|Ruby getting up close and personal with a Nevermore nevermore beheaded.png|Perfect landing. ep8_00071.png|Ozpin forms Team RWBY The Badge and The Burden Rise and Shine!.png|Wake up Weiss! RWBY9_001219.png|Team RWBY's first mission! Bonsai!.png|Banzai! RWBY9_001922.png|That's not how a curtain works. Rwby-uniforms.png|Team RWBY in uniform. RWBY9_002495.png|Or maybe we should ditch of the beds... bunkbeds.png|"And replace them with BUNK BEDS!" RWBY9_002914.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2, Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 RWBY9_003292.png|To the RWBYmobile! RWBY9_003498.png|Ruby. Defeats a Nevermore. Can't defeat books. RWBY9_004621.png|A straight-A student, right here. Rwby-ep9class.png|Sitting in Professor Port's class. RWBY9_006474.png|Don't make eye contact. At least she won't bother you, Weiss. RWBY9_006833.png|Ruby's Magnum Opus. Professor Poop. RWBY9_007533.png|Honorable! RWBY9_007631.png|Dependable! RWBY9_007749.png|Strategic! Well-educated! And wise! RWBY9_007997.png|Yup! Our heroine, folks! The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 10_00004.png|Rooting for Weiss 10_00005.png|Weiss isn't happy having a cheerleader 10_00016.png|Struck to the heart by a team-mate's anger 10_00024.png|She doesn't want to be in a team led by you 10_00025.png|"Ozpin made a mistake!" 10_00026.png|Did you make a mistake? 10_00030.png|Being counselled by Dumbled... er... Ozpin 10_00031.png|Who is the loneliest of them all? 10_00034.png|Studying late means sleeping with the textbooks 10_00035.png|Awoken by Weiss 10_00036.png|Don't talk, just listen Jaunedice RWBY11_002412.png|Excited for the upcoming tournament with the rest RWBY11_002442.png|Gaijin 4koma? RWBY11_003231.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together RWBY11_003336.png|Concern for a friend... while her own partner is not paying attention Forever Fall RWBY13_000873.png|Locked yourself out? RWBY13_001236.png|Nope! Dat finger.png|Nope! x2 Let's have a sit down now.png|You have a team now RWBY13_002492.png|"You're a leader now, Jaune." 13 00005.png|You're not a failure 13 00008.png|Ruby blends well in Forever Fall... RWBY13_005124.png|Grimm-infested forest. Sounds nice. The sneeky buggers.png|Collecting sap, while Blake just stares Forever Fall, Pt.2 14 00013.png|To help or not to help... RWBY14_002856.png|Ursa, you say? Cardin in trouble, you say? 14 00017.png|Ruby and Pyrrha, ready for battle RWBY14_003325.png|Ruby, Pyrrha, and Weiss watching the fight RubyAndPyrrhaWhat.png|"Ah...what?!" 14 00031.png|"You can control poles!" RWBY14_005690.png|"... Or perhaps we can keep it as our little secret?" The Stray The_Stray_00004.png|"Smells like fish" RubyWeissAwkwardGreeting.png|Ruby awkwardly greets Penny, who's on the ground The_Stray_00023.png|Encroachment of Personal Space RubyNeedsHelpWithPenny.png|Uh...a little help here, guys... ruby-wasilikethat.png|"Was this what it was like when you met me?" The_Stray_00027.png|Epic Ruby-Weiss low-five for combat skirts RubyYangUnconfortable.png|Ruby and Yang uncomfortably watching Weiss and Blake argue wait come back.png|"Wait! Come back!" wakeywakey ep15.png|Rise and shine! Black and White RWBY16_002949.png|Ruby, Yang, and Weiss looking for Blake Ep 16 Thumb.png|Ah! Penny! Where'd you come from?! RWBY16_003153.png|Aggravated Ruby is aggravated RWBY16_003666.png|That moment you realize...your friend has cat ears RWBY16_004082.png|"...she does like tuna a lot" RWBY16_004179.png|Ruby showing concern for Blake RWBY16_004222.png|Death grip RWBY16_004281.png|Just smile, Ruby... just smile RWBY16_004522.png|I cannot believe you two left me with her RWBY16_004682.png|"...sure is windy today" RWBY16_006323.png|...and we're walking RWBY16_006512.png|No, no, no. Blake is not a guy RWBY16_006670.png|Depressed Ruby RWBY16_006727.png|Ruby and Penny have a nice talk RWBY16_010047.png|Ruby and Penny react to explosion at the docks RWBY16_010133.png|"Oh~ no~" RWBY16_012260.png|Red here has a score to settle, Roman RWBY16_012420.png|"Penny get back!" RWBY16_012537.png|Ruby, laid out RWBY16_012660.png|Penny, wait! RWBY16_012684.png|Penny's got Ruby's back this time RWBY16_014071.png|"How is she doing that?" RubyBlakeSunPennySitting.png|Ruby, Blake, Sun, and Penny sitting at the docks Ruby don't look so worried..png|Ruby don't look so worried. Category:Image Gallery Category:Ruby images